I'll be there for you
by Thata Martins
Summary: Quando o coração de Will é partido, só uma pessoa poderia colar os pedacinhos. Presente para Marcia Litman. Will&Emma.


**Janeiro de 2011.**

**Resumo:** Quando o coração de Will é partido, só uma pessoa poderia colar os pedacinhos.

**Beta:** Eu mesma.

**NOTA: Presente de Amigo Secreto do NFF para Marcia Litman. **Não conheço Glee, só assisti o começo, então me desculpem os fãs por qualquer inconsistência na caracterização.

* * *

**I'll be there for you**

O dia nasceu bonito, com um grande sol brilhante num céu azul piscina, com alguns flocos de algodão passeando mansamente por aí. Uma leve brisa àquela hora da manhã brincava no rosto dos transeuntes de sorriso no rosto que saíam para mais um dia rotineiro em suas vidas.

A única pessoa que não parecia compartilhar da alegria geral era Will. Naquela manhã, acordara com chacoalhões da mulher, ouvindo a voz estridente avisando que estava atrasada para o trabalho. O quase pontapé que levou para sair dali não foi o suficiente para acabar com seu dia, apesar de tudo. O que o incomodava era a sensação de mal-estar que o perseguia.

Seu estômago estava embrulhado; sua garganta, seca. Sua cabeça parecia flutuar acima do pescoço, ao mesmo tempo em que pesava uma tonelada em cima dele. O fato de seu corpo sentir-se diferente a cada cinco minutos - ora suando em bicas pelo calor, ora tremendo de frio - também não ajudava em nada seu humor.

Uma pessoa normal teria ficado em casa. Teria ligado para o trabalho e alegado doença. Teria ficado o dia todo embaixo dos lençóis, comendo coisas leves e assistindo TV o dia inteiro. Mas Will não era uma pessoa comum e nem podia se dar ao luxo de faltar em um dia sequer, já que se tornaria pai em pouco tempo.

O pensamento levou um sorriso involuntário à sua boca. Pai. De uma menininha. Ele mal podia acreditar que seu maior sonho de constituir família estava indo por um caminho certo. Era isso, e somente isso, que o fez passar a manhã inteira lecionando espanhol para alunos completamente entediados e dispersos.

À hora do almoço, ele não tinha melhorado em nada. Na verdade, gastar energia tentando explicar gramática espanhola básica para crianças que preferiam passar a manhã no Twitter só fez piorar seu estado. Quando sentou-se à mesa dos professores, entre Emma e Tanaka (Ken), os dois pararam imediatamente de conversar para encará-lo com expressões de surpresa.

- Will, você está bem? - Emma perguntou, com sua voz doce.

- Não exatamente... - ele tossiu levemente, a mão cobrindo a boca. - Acordei meio esquisito hoje...

- Você devia ir para casa, Schuester.

- Ken, sempre tentando se livrar de mim... - Will disse, forçando um sorriso.

- Dessa vez, ele tem razão, Will. Você está com uma aparência horrível. Devia ir pra casa, cuidar do... Seja lá o que isso for.

- Não. O período já está acabando. - Emma e Ken abriram a boca para protestar, mas Will não os deixou falar nada - Sério, estou bem.

Eles se calaram e comeram em silêncio, mas Will podia sentir os grandes olhos brilhantes de Emma em cima dele. Will tentou não encará-los. Coisa que, ultimamente, estava bem difícil de conseguir. Emma tinha os olhos mais lindos e inocentes que já vira na vida. Aliás, Emma era uma das últimas pessoas verdadeiramente bondosas que ele conhecia. Se preocupava tanto com ele que chegava a doer, se comparava aquele carinho com o de sua esposa.

Ele engoliu em seco. Sua esposa, mãe de seu bebê, merecia mais consideração do que isso. Não era justo compará-la com ninguém, ainda mais no estado em que se encontrava. A falta de carinho, atenção e compreensão que Terri demonstrava só podiam ser causados pelos hormônios da gravidez. Assim que a bebê nascesse, tudo voltaria ao normal e eles seriam a família mais feliz daquele lugar.

Pensando em sua bebê e em todas as coisas que queria dar a ela quando finalmente nascesse, Will tirou forças do fundo de sua alma e bravamente começou o segundo período de aulas. Tudo corria bem, e apesar de seu estômago dar voltas de quando em quando, ele conseguiu manter a coerência em suas explicações.

Infelizmente, no meio de uma sentença sobre comida, seu estômago deu uma forte volta e sua cabeça começou a rodar. Ele parou a frase no meio, se apoiando no quadro-negro, abaixando a cabeça e rezando baixinho para que não desmaiasse.

- Professor? - uma aluna chamou, tímida - O senhor está bem?

- Ahn... - ele precisava de ar. Precisava urgentemente. - Treinem as sentenças das páginas 15 e 16 com um parceiro. Eu vou sair um instante e já volto.

Will saiu o mais rapidamente que conseguiu, parando com a mão na parede do corredor, suor frio escorrendo por sua testa. Ouviu passos no corredor. Um salto batendo contra o piso encerado, primeiro com calma e depois vindo em sua direção com pressa.

- Will? - Emma falou com ele, colocando uma mão em seu ombro.  
- O que houve?

- Eu... Não estou me sentindo...

A comida do seu almoço voltou inteira pelo esôfago, descendo com violência sobre o chão impecável. Seus olhos relancearam para os sapatos da mulher que tentava ajudá-lo e ele quase chorou de vergonha. De todas as pessoas que podiam tê-lo encontrado, tinha que ser ela! Ela, com sua mania de limpeza, com sua fobia de germes... Will começou a balbuciar desculpas desesperadas, sem coragem para olhar nos olhos de sua benfeitora.

- Está tudo bem. - ela disse, engolindo em seco. - Vamos. Vou te levar até a enfermaria.

- Não precisa, eu...

- Will, você acabou de vomitar no corredor. Claramente, você não está legal. Precisa se cuidar. Vai até a enfermaria e depois, direto pra casa. - ela o olhou nos olhos, dando um pequeno sorriso - E eu não aceito não como resposta, mocinho.

Will deixou-se levar pelas mãos delicadas. Emma esperou do seu lado na enfermaria, enquanto o médico o examinava. Seu pé não parava de mexer e ele podia ver o desconforto que ela estava sentindo. Quase podia ouvir a voz dela falando "Preciso desinfetar esse sapato. Um pouco de álcool em gel... Quem sabe um fósforo..."

Ele tentou se desculpar novamente, mas ela o calou com um gesto de mão. Quando o médico avisou que dentro de Will havia um vírus da gripe se formando, e que ele deveria ir para casa descansar, ela prontamente lhe ofereceu uma carona. Will não teve a menor chance de recusá-la; Emma sabia ser teimosa quando queria.

Atravessaram o estacionamento em silêncio. Ela abriu a porta do carona para ele, tratando-o quase como um inválido. Ele agradeceu e segurou sua bolsa firmemente, querendo bater a cabeça no painel do carro por ter passado tamanha vergonha na frente dela. Ela se demorou do lado de fora, trocando os sapatos sujos por um par impecável.

Quando se sentou ao volante, tirou um frasco de álcool em gel que havia dentro do porta-luvas e esfregou as mãos efusivamente. Will achava graça na fobia de Emma. Sabia ser um assunto sério, que não deveria ser zombado, mas para ele aquilo era uma mania tão particular, tão _dela_, que chegava a ser adorável.

Durante o percurso seu estômago deu mais algumas voltas, claramente indicando que ele não estava melhorando em nada. Emma puxava assunto o tempo inteiro, tentando distraí-lo, sem sucesso. Em determinado momento, ele apoiou a cabeça no encosto do banco, fechou os olhos por um instante e assim ficou.

Só abriu-os novamente quando o carro parou na frente da sua casa. Ele virou o rosto para agradecer Emma e ficou paralisado por um momento. Assim, a centímetros um do outro, ele pôde contemplar toda a beleza que ela irradiava. O cabelo ruivo emoldurando o rosto perfeito, os grandes olhos cor de mel, as maçãs do rosto vermelhas, o nariz arrebitado, os lábios rosados...

Will concentrou sua atenção ali, esquecendo por um momento quem era ou onde estava. Seu estômago começou a revirar de outro jeito, um jeito adolescente e bom, que há tempos não tomava conta dele. Ele aproximou a cabeça alguns centímetros, os lábios dela entreabriram para dizer alguma coisa, e o estômago dele se retorceu trazendo-o de volta à realidade.

Will piscou várias vezes e sorriu.

- Obrigado por me trazer, Emma. – ele lhe deu um beijo no rosto e abriu a porta do carro.

- Oh. De nada, Will. – já fora do carro, ele fechou a porta e baixou a cabeça, levantando a mão, acenando com um sorriso tenso no rosto – Vejo você amanhã. Se cuide.

Ele esperou o carro virar na esquina para caminhar até sua porta. Remexeu na bolsa até encontrar a chave. Assim que entrou na casa, o silêncio lhe deu boas-vindas. A casa estava parada, envolta por uma bolha, cortinas fechadas e nenhum ruído se fazendo ouvir.

O motivo para tanto estava deitado de lado no sofá, dormindo calmamente, uma paz tomando conta de seu rosto, como há tempos ele não via. Sua mulher dormia profundamente, a cabeça encostada na mão, com um quase-sorriso nos lábios. Will se sentiu culpado por quase ter beijado Emma no carro. Sua mulher ali, sem nem desconfiar dos desejos que se passavam pela cabeça do marido, grávida de sua filha... Ela merecia mais respeito.

Ao pensamento da criança, seus olhos foram automaticamente para a barriga de Terri, um sorriso bobo de excitação nos lábios do homem. Sorriso que evaporou ao ver que tinha sumido. A barriga grande e linda de Terri tinha desaparecido. O mundo ao seus pés cedeu. Por um instante, Will não entendeu. Pensou que a febre e sua doença tinham lhe confundido por um momento.

Na segunda olhada, ele se desesperou completamente. Dois passos, a mão esticada para acordar Terri, ele viu jogada numa cadeira uma coisa cor de pele feita de espuma. Uma barriga falsa, daquelas que são usadas em filmes, ou numa fantasia de Halloween. Ele piscou várias vezes, antes de ir até lá e segurar a coisa nas mãos, como que para provar que era real.

Quando as implicações daquele pedaço de pano lhe atingiram, Will começou a chorar. Sem alarde, sem soluços, sem escândalo. Somente uma chuva abundante escorrendo por sua face, manchada de toda a dor que um pai ansioso podia sentir depois de arrancarem o sonho de seus braços, de um marido ser enganado da forma mais cruel por sua esposa. Traição, no sentido mais grotesco e gritante da palavra.

Ele olhou a mulher novamente. Queria acordá-la, sacudi-la até sua cabeça cair do pescoço. Queria gritar com ela, xingar-lhe de todos os nomes possíveis, acusá-la de mesquinhez, jogar-lhe na cara os sacrifícios que vinha fazendo em nome da família. Arrancar seu próprio coração e colocar nas mãos daquela mulher e mostrar-lhe o quanto ela tinha lhe quebrado.

Contrariando todos os seus instintos, Will simplesmente foi até seu quarto, pegou uma pequena maleta, jogou todas as roupas que pôde dentro dela, junto com alguns outros pertences, e saiu pela porta, dando uma olhada mais uma vez para a mulher e a barriga falsa que jazia no chão.

O ar puro e o sol quente se esbofetearam o rosto. Will não sabia o que fazer.

...

Emma limpava sua casa pela segunda vez. O estado de Will e o jeito como ele passou mal a preocuparam a tal ponto que limpar sua casa era o único remédio para desligar os pensamentos negativos que insistiam em bater à sua porta. Enquanto esfregava o pano na mesa de centro, tentando limpar o vidro de ponta a ponta, pensava seriamente em ligar para o homem, ver se estava tudo bem, se estava descansando e sendo cuidado.

Mas, pensando melhor, não tinha porquê ligar. Se ele estivesse descansando, ela só atrapalharia e Deus sabe como seu estado poderia piorar. E o outro motivo que a impediu de pular no telefone e discar seu número tinha cabelos loiros e atendia pelo nome de Terri. Se a mulher atendesse ao telefone, Emma escutaria desaforos que temia serem verdadeiros.

Largou o pano no colo, observando a superfície impecavelmente limpa e brilhante. Seus pensamentos voaram até Will novamente, seus dedos tamborilaram em cima do tecido de flanela, antes de escorregarem pelo vidro, dando um motivo para ela começar a limpeza do móvel de novo.

Batidas na porta a impediram de continuar. Ela levantou os olhos para o relógio, estranhando. Já era noite, não tinha combinado nada com ninguém, e seus vizinhos não eram muito sociáveis, especialmente porque achavam sua mania de limpeza meio esquisita demais.

Ela largou o tecido em cima da mesa de centro, junto com as luvas de borracha, e caminhou até a porta. Uma olhada no olho mágico fez seu coração parar. Os dedos mexerem no molho de chaves, virando rapidamente a tranca da porta, abrindo-a com violência.

- Will? – a surpresa na sua voz só não era páreo para a expressão em seu rosto. – O que está fazendo aqui? Você deveria ter ficado em casa descansando...

Ela olhou para baixo, para a mala que ele segurava. Seu cérebro demorou uns instantes para encaixar as peças, mas quando conseguiu entender o que aquilo significava, conseguiu distinguir nitidamente os olhos vermelhos de choro e a expressão abatida que nada tinham a ver com a doença.

- Eu não sabia pra onde ir... – a voz era fraca, perdida.

- Vamos, entre... – ela pegou a maleta da mão dele, conduzindo-o com a outra para dentro da casa. Largou a valise no chão e fez com que Will se sentasse no sofá. – O que aconteceu?

- Era mentira. Tudo mentira. – ele balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro – Terri não estava grávida. – Emma soltou um "oh" baixinho – Ela usava uma daquelas barrigas falsas de filmes...

- Will, eu sinto muito... – ela murmurou, sem saber o que dizer ou fazer.

- Como ela pôde fazer isso comigo? – ele perguntou para o nada – Como? – a voz ganhou um tom raivoso e as lágrimas começaram a aflorar novamente.

Emma estava de coração partido. Assistir Will soluçar de desespero e perda não era uma coisa que ela gostaria de ver. Sentiu uma pontada de raiva pela mulher dele. Como ela pôde fazer algo assim com um homem tão legal, tão doce, tão sensível como Will? Mentir sobre uma coisa tão importante como essa, além de uma atitude mesquinha, era cruel.

- Shh... - Emma passou um braço ao redor dos ombros de Will, abraçando-o meio de lado, desajeitadamente – Vai ficar tudo bem...

Emma tentava juntar as peças. O que ela faria quando chegasse perto da data de nascimento do bebê? Forjaria um aborto? Essa possibilidade era ainda mais grotesca. Em um estalo, lembrou-se de Quinn. Era muita coincidência pra ser fruto da sua imaginação.

Deixou os pensamentos de lado por ora. Tinha que confortar Will. Tinha que deixá-lo chorar até se acalmar. Tinha que cuidar dele. Afinal, ainda estava doente, e aquele estresse todo não o estava fazendo bem. Ele era seu colega, passava por um momento difícil, era seu dever ajudá-lo.

Claro que havia o fato de ser total e perdidamente apaixonada por ele. Mas ela fingiria que isso não pesava tanto na sua decisão. Will, eventualmente, contou tudo a ela. Como chegara em casa e vira a barriga jogada em cima da cadeira; em como arrumara a mala sem dizer palavra; em como queria gritar e brigar com ela, expulsá-la de casa até, mas que não tinha encontrado forças para isso; na confusão que sentiu quando se viu do lado de fora, sem saber para onde ir.

- Só consegui pensar em você. – o coração dela falhou uma batida com essa frase – Acho que você é a única amiga que me sobrou.

- Bom... Pode ficar aqui o tempo que quiser, Will. Minha casa é sua também. – ela sorriu timidamente.

Um sorriso fraco, mas verdadeiro, colou-se à boca de Will. Eles ficaram se olhando pelo que pareceu uma eternidade. Apesar das circunstâncias, Emma se sentia muito bem. Ele não conseguira pensar em ninguém mais para ajudá-lo. Viera correndo para ela quando sua mulher o traíra. Não do jeito como ela esperava ou imaginara, mas ainda assim ele estava ali.

Will deitou a cabeça no colo de Emma, seus olhos pesando de sono. Emma ficou paralisada por um momento, com uma vontade louca de acariciá-lo, mas sem saber se era apropriado para a ocasião. Acabou levando sua mão nos cabelos emaranhados de Will, começando um carinho hesitante. Ele suspirou.

- O que eu vou fazer agora?

- Não se preocupe, Will. – ela continuou acarinhando sua cabeça – Nós vamos dar um jeito. Pode contar comigo.

**FIM**


End file.
